The end of a Curse
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Sasuke Bash Month. A young Naruto running towards the valley of the end to bring back Sasuke. But someone appears to Naruto telling him to kill Sasuke instead of sparing him. Who ever this person is gave Naruto something to fight Sasuke. But he wasn't done there he went to Konoha to finish some other business as well. He changed a dark future to a bright future.


I do not own Naruto.

One shot

SASUKE BASH MONTH.

Anyone who wants to bash Sasuke make a one shot or two shot. Jace thanks for the help.

Vfsnake hope you like this.

Valley of the end.

'Almost there. Once I get you teme I'll bring you back to Konoha' are the thoughts of Naruto chasing after Sasuke who betrayed the village of Konoha. Jumping out of the trees he continues to run towards Sasuke location but before he jumped. Naruto quickly stopped and jumped back missing a blob of red ooze almost hitting.

"Oi that almost hit me" sneered Naruto. Looking at the person in front of him wearing a complete black outfit of a anbu. "Oi did baa-chan send back up" said Naruto. Hoping that the Hokage sent back up. Naruto notices something odd about the person. He notices his blonde hair but also lines on his face. Seeing his hand covered up in bandages he notices a deep scar on his right side of the face. Naruto looking confuse wonders who he is.

"I made it. I'm actually made it on time to talk to you. Kurama your sacrifice didn't go in vain" said the blonde.

"Just the who the hell are you" ask Naruto. Shaking his head he channels his chakra to his feet to get to Sasuke location. "I got no time for this" as Naruto is about to dash off the person appears in front of him stopping him.

"You got to kill him. You have to kill Sasuke if you don't he will kill everyone and everything you love. He's cursed his whole clan, family and blood they are all curse you have to kill him" said the older blonde.

"WHAT" shaking his head. He glares at the person in front of him but Naruto's anger vanished to see the person in front of him crying and looking away. Wondering how he knows Sasuke but also this information about him as well. "Nani I can't do that. Sasuke doesn't know what he's doing the-"

"ITS NOT THE CURSE SEAL" shouted the older blonde. Taking a deep breath he looks at Naruto sadly. "Sasuke will never change. He is curse if you don't believe me reach into your mind and tell Kyuubi his name. Call Kyuubi by his name he will confirm it. Kurama I know you can hear me and your jutsu worked. The special Jikukan that the old man Hagoromo works. I don't have much time. HERE".

The older blonde took a step forward while Naruto took a step back. Seeing his hand glow yellow, Naruto got into a stance.

"I don't have much time to waste on explanation" said the blonde. Appearing in front of Naruto he slams his glowing yellow hand into Naruto's stomach. 'If this all work. I will fade and a new future will happen. Hinata-chan wait for me. I'll be gone soon' smiled the older blonde.

"UGH" Naruto feeling the air rushed out of his lungs. 'What is he doing to the seal' cry Naruto. Feeling a slight pain sensation he feels the person chakra going into his seal and than into his body.

"Done" dropping Naruto on the ground. The older blonde looks at Naruto with a sad face. "You will see what I'm talking about. You will make the right choice and tell Ero-sennin forget about his stupid training trip. It wont do you any good once this is all over" said the blonde.

Before the older blonde left. He stops and turns to Naruto shouting. "Where are you going. What did you do to ME" panting trying to get air into his body. He glares at the older blonde smiling at him.

"I gave you my memories than later my experience but also a little bit of my power. You got to earn that for yourself" answer the older blonde. Smiling he looks straight ahead. "Where I'm going its quite easy I'm going to Konoha to kill Sakura Uchiha. That whore killed my wife and almost killed my children when she betrayed Konoha for the traitor" hissed the older blonde.

"But she isn't the only one. Danzo made sure his 'Ne' stayed in operations after he died. Sai thought they were all disbanded but they weren't. They worked against me and allied with Sasuke. So I'm going to take down the old cripple and make him a cripple once and for all. I already took out all of Akatsuki meaning their plan is going to fall part with out the last two curse members" hissed the blonde.

Before Naruto said anything the older blonde disappeared in a yellow flash shocking Naruto.

'Yondaime? But it couldn't be. He's dead. I saw his picture many times he never had those lines on his face like me?' thought Naruto. 'Sakura?' wondering what he should do he hopes Tsunade can stop the person. Feeling Sasuke chakra spike, Naruto quickly turns around and runs towards the valley of the end.

Unaware to Naruto the older figure is killing someone who was watching and holding said Zetsu by the throat.

'How did he sense me?' feeling the grip tighten around his neck the older blonde twists his neck and throws Zetsu into the river. Taking a small breath he turns around and heads to finish the rest of his business.

* * *

Valley of the end

Once Naruto arrived he and Sasuke exchanged words. Seeing his words aren't getting through Sasuke they fought for a while until Sasuke pierce Naruto through the chest with a Chidori. Than dropping him off the side of the cliff into the water.

Naruto looks up and slowly begins to sink.

Naruto mind scape

When Naruto woke up he sees the gate gone. "What happen to the seal?" panic Naruto. Looking around he finds Kyuubi sleeping on his paws. Wondering how he escaped the seal he wonders what will Tsunade or Jiraiya do to him. "How did you get out?" shouted Naruto.

Watching Kyuubi yawns the kitsune looks at Naruto with a smile. Pointing to the blonde behind him, Naruto turns around and sees the same older blonde in his mind but glowing yellow.

"YOU" pointing at the older blonde. Before Naruto said anything he watched the blonde turn normal but Naruto soon glowed yellow. Looking at his hand he turns to the older blonde and smiles at him.

"There our memories. Use it to protect the ones we love" said the older blonde. Naruto hearing our memories. "Kurama again thank you and sorry I didn't listen to you the first time. Things will be different now" said the blonde.

Naruto can only wonder who Kurama is. Hearing Kyuubi move he watches the giant kitsune fist bump the older blonde.

 **"Take care of yourself, Naruto and I promise things will be different"** said Kurama.

The younger Naruto eyes widen to hear this. "You're me?" seeing the older blonde smile and nod. "What happen!" ask Naruto.

The older blonde soon started to vanish slowly. "Kurama work on your penmanship. Also Naruto brace yourself" said the older Naruto.

The younger Naruto didn't understand but the same burning sensation from before happen again but this time much more. Feeling his stomach on fire it soon started to move towards his legs and arms. Than his whole chest started to burn and after his chest his skull.

"AHH" feeling his whole skull is about to explode he covers his face feeling the memories come to him. "AHHH. MAKE IT STOP" cried Naruto. Dropping on his knees he begins to sink in the water. But Kurama pulled him up and held Naruto in his hands.

" **You aren't alone Naruto. Not anymore** " said Kurama. Watching Naruto continue to cover his face. He hears the blonde screams and feels his body burn due to the foreign chakra in his body.

"AHHHH HINATA-CHAN" cried Naruto. Feeling his whole body go numb he stopped screaming seeing something that made his blood run cold. Soon he started to shake seeing events, people that he hasn't met or happen. He saw himself going on a trip with Jiraiya. Returning back. Helping Gaara. Everything played like a movie inside Naruto's head.

But the worse one seeing Hinata laying on the ground with all of Konoha destroyed. Shaking his head and crying he continue to watch more and more in his head. As the memories continue to play like a move. Seeing how a war happen and they won. A time of peace happen and Kakashi retired and became Hokage naming Naruto Hokage.

Things didn't go the way it was suppose to. Shaking his head and crying Naruto looks to Kurama who is smiling at him and giving him a nod.

"I know what I'm suppose to do. To have my happy ending" said Naruto.

Back to the real world.

Sasuke smirks seeing Naruto slowly sink as he is about to turn around he felt Naruto's chakra shot up. Tightening his fist he watches the water around where Naruto is sinking steam and boil. Tightening his fist he watches Naruto emerge from the water covered in red while the hole in his chest is healing at a fast rate. But soon the red chakra around Naruto is gone replaced with a yellow chakra shroud.

"Sasuke. You die here today" stated Naruto. Glaring at the Uchiha all the way on top of the statue of Madara. Naruto took a small breath and disappeared in a yellow flash in front of Sasuke.

"What!" shock to see Naruto's speed. Sasuke is punched in the face sending him rolling and bouncing the ground a few times and feet. Getting up he wipes the blood from his face and channels the power of the curse seal. "Yes give me more" feeling the power go through him. The black lines continue to move but soon Sasuke started to change into something else.

Naruto not wasting anymore time created two kage bunshin. Taking a deep breath the clones soon started to move around "Rasenshuriken" holding up the complete form of the Rasengan. He looks at Sasuke with cold and hate fill eyes.

"I gave you so many chances. Even in the future you made those wrong choices. Well guess what Sasuke I'm going to correct that today" hissed Naruto. Creating two chakra arms it soon holds the Rasenshuriken. Glaring at Sasuke seeing the curse seal giving him more power.

"It doesn't matter what kind of jutsu you use. I'm going to beat you here today once and for ALL" shouted Sasuke. Once his transformation completed he soon started to make a Chidori. Glaring at Naruto "Once your gone I will be able to kill Itachi" shouted Sasuke.

"Good bye" said Naruto coldly. Using the chakra arms he aims towards Sasuke but Sasuke quickly charges towards Naruto unaware what nature affinity that he is using.

"DIE" roared Sasuke. Thrusting the Chidori into the Fūton: Rasenshuriken. Sasuke reaction wasn't what he was expecting. The Fūton: Rasenshuriken tore through the Chidori and it soon started to expand hitting Sasuke in the cross fire.

For Naruto he quickly jumped back and up in the air adding more chakra into the chakra arms making them longer so he wont get caught in the back lash of the jutsu. Last time he did that he broke his arm but also damage a few cells in his hand and arm.

With the Fūton: Rasenshuriken whistling and Sasuke screams deaf to the loud wind coming from the jutsu. Naruto extends his hand out wards and soon started to create a yellow Rasengan. Feeling the last of the chakra going away. He takes a deep breath and looks down to see the damage of the Fūton: Rasenshuriken did. Seeing the large crater on Madara head it soon started to split.

The split continue down Madara head towards his body splitting the statue of Madara in half into the water. Sasuke who is on the ground barely moving but slowly breathing. Some how turns over and looks up to Naruto seeing him float. Coughing and laughing he soon returned to normal and the power of the curse seal he cant feel no more.

"This (cough) isn't OVER" cried Sasuke. Coughing he tries to move but cant trying to mold his chakra and use his sharingan he cant. Looking at Naruto in the air he watches the blonde fall down towards Sasuke. Soon fear hit Sasuke and seeing Naruto isn't holding back he lets out a tear knowing Naruto is going to kill him.

"Rasengan" falling down aiming at Sasuke chest where his heart is. Naruto soon starts to spin and once the ball of chakra hits Sasuke chest. The Uchiha screamed in pain but it didn't last. The ball of chakra tore through Sasuke already damage flesh making a large hole in his body. AS the rasengan hit the remaining statue of Madara Uchiha. The statue soon starts to crumble and once Naruto landed on the rock.

He quickly jumps over towards Hashirama Senju statue and watches the Madara statue crumble and fall towards the river burying Sasuke underneath. Its funny really seeing that Madara statue collapse like that seeing it too couldn't hold Sasuke revenge or curse in his blood. But also to see the greatest Uchiha to fall like to the river while time will erase the curse clan existence.

Naruto slowly laid on his back taking a small breath. 'Hey Kurama that future I saw will it happen?' ask Naruto. Kurama remain silent while Naruto yawns once more and looks up to the sky. 'I don't think it will. If I saw correctly he took out all of the Akatsuki members. Meaning Nagato, Konan and Zetsu along with the other one is dead. I don't think she will come back' smile Naruto.

Slowly drifting away he soon starts to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

In Konoha at the same time.

The older Naruto created a huge scene for all Konoha. When he arrived at Konoha he killed Sakura and hanged her body with her small and large intestine as a noose around her neck at the Uchiha compound. Written on her forehead in her blood 'Aren't I thin enough Sasuke-kun'.

As Things couldn't get any worse. One of the shopping districts in Konoha blow up revealing a secret base of some sort. When the anbu and Tsunade arrived they found the bodies of dead 'Ne' ranging the age of nine to twenty five years old.

Tsunade order to have the area secure but as things got worse. A large fight broke out on top of the Hokage Monument. Once Tsunade with Ibiki and a squad of anbu arrived at the scene she found Koharu and Homura alive but tied up but Danzo dead but also NOW part of a large tree on top of the Hokage monument. On the other side of the tree Itachi Uchiha dead with his eye sockets replace with kunai knives.

The anbu pointed out another Uchiha that no one knows. Wondering what is going on they saw a blonde man wearing some style of anbu outfit looking straight towards Konoha. Before Tsunade gave any orders the blonde figure spoke.

"The old bag of bones are alive. They have information on Danzo activities. Also tell Ero-sennin to check his spy net work. The land of Rain is destroyed I wiped them all out taking out the Akatsuki but I dropped off the last two Uchiha traitors in Konoha dead as well. The one with his eye missing is Obito Uchiha from Team Minato. He survive the last shinobi war and was the one controlled Kyuubi to attack Konoha all those years ago" said Naruto.

"What!" said Tsunade shock. All the anbu couldn't believe what they heard. But soon Tsunade narrowed her eyes wondering who the person is. Seeing he took out Itachi but also a Uchiha who supposedly died in the last shinobi war. But also killed a group of an S rank missing nin but also took out Danzo and his secret Ne army.

"Relax baa-chan I'm no threat. By now my other younger self took out the traitor meaning I wont exist" yawned Naruto.

Tsunade blinks. The only person who dares to call her that is miles away chasing his rogue teammate. But here she is staring at a older Naruto with short spiky hair and whisker marks on his face. Seeing him with his hand all bandage up. But she knows its him because of his blue eyes.

"Naruto?" question Tsunade.

"Yo" doing a Kakashi like fashion. Her eyes widen but before she asked him any questions "Special Jikukan. I came back to the past to fix a horrible and dark future. Trust me when I say this in my future in a few decades the Uchiha comes back and comes havoc because of some clones. Trust me it had to be done."

Seeing that Orochimaru crazy clone created more clones. They all may look the same but they all have different genetics meaning in a few short decades the Uchiha clan will reproduce and repopulate meaning the curse of hatred returns. Something that Naruto shouldn't allow to happen what so ever.

"But don't worry I have a feeling my younger self killed Sasuke if that happen. Things should be better" smile Naruto. Looking at his hand seeing he soon started to vanish he looks at Tsunade.

"What's happening to you?" ask Tsunade. Signaling the anbu to check on Konoha elders she looks at Danzo whose face was torn right off. Turning to Naruto wondering what could have cause him to do such a thing.

"With me being here and taking out the problem. My future doesn't exist meaning I don't. Do me a favor when my younger self returns with Kakashi. Promise me you will place Hinata as my private nurse and before you object. Catch" throwing her a scroll.

Tsunade opens the scroll and what popped out of the scroll a bottle of very, very expensive alcohol. Looking at the bottle she smirks and turns to Naruto who is smiling but also crying.

"Bye baa-chan. I love you" vanish Naruto. Tsunade stood there smiling but also crying. Wiping the tears from her face she takes a deep breath thinking but also wondering what could have made Naruto do something like. Turning to Ibiki seeing he has a serious face she nods.

"You aren't going to like this one bit. I seriously hope that scrolls has more than one bottle" groan Ibiki. Seeing that one of the medic nin pointed out that Danzo has some implanted arm in his body along with Sharingans. Ibiki knew this will take a long time to get everything sorted out.

Tsunade drops her head and when she looks at the scroll she read a note on it. Letting out a burst of laughter she pops open the first of many and I many, many bottles of alcohol sealed up.

* * *

Konoha next day

When Kakashi returned back to Konoha with Naruto and Sasuke no where to be seen. Kakashi shuddered to see the damage done by two genins. But once Naruto was in the hospital, Tsunade placed the village under Marshall law and kept her word to Naruto.

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan to bring me food from the outside" smile Naruto. Taking a bite of the food that Hinata is feeding him in a nurse outfit the young Hyuga is blushing every time she feeds Naruto.

"Ano Naruto-kun do you want some more rice or pork?" ask Hinata. Mixing the food up she sees Naruto smile at her making her blush even more.

"I don't care I can eat it all .You're cooking is the best Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

Taking a deep breath he looks out the window and smiles. The curse of hatred is gone. Akatsuki wiped out. Sakura is dead. Danzo is dead. The elders are telling Tsunade everything and the truth. Naruto's lineage is reveal. Everything that was suppose to go right for Naruto happen.

All it took was someone to kill off a curse in the shinobi world. So that world could thrive in. So that fire can burn brightly to shine through the future.

The End.


End file.
